


Let's Spend the Night Together

by lyndysambora



Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22915372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyndysambora/pseuds/lyndysambora
Summary: Songfic. Jon and Richie enter into an arrangement.
Relationships: Jon Bon Jovi/Richie Sambora
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	Let's Spend the Night Together

**Author's Note:**

> Title is kinda obvious, but I couldn't think of a better one lol. Since months passed between the time I started it and the time I finished it, I couldn't remember exactly what I was going for, but I /think/ it was about the beloved Club Soda vid. If you haven't seen this vid, YouTube it. Hotness.
> 
> Inspired by the song of the same title by the Rolling Stones.

It was…

an arrangement.

_don’t you worry ‘bout what’s on your mind (oh my)_

Nothing more, nothing less. Or…

Richie wasn’t sure. Richie wasn’t sure of anything right that moment, except that he and Jon were alone together, in a shared bedroom, like they often were, and this time it meant more. 

Or maybe… 

_I’m in no hurry, I can take my time (oh my)_

maybe it was nothing. Maybe everyone did these kinds of things when they were away from home. Generations of performers before them, and after them, who would laugh if they could feel the pounding of his heart, and the way twenty-eight years of his life were wound up in the impenetrable knot of a philosophy behind his ribs and deep in his guts that said _women_

only

_I’m going red and my tongue’s getting tied_

They had played a local club tonight, on a whim. He and Jon had. With David, and Bob. They were all drunk, and Jon had been on fire in a way Richie wasn’t used to seeing him. Sure, he was good every night, on stage. Crackling like a split power line with no way to ground itself.

But tonight was different. This was like lightning passing between them. 

_I’m off my head and my mouth’s getting dry_

And when they had retired back to the hotel for the night, still dizzy on cheap beer and expensive weed, they had cracked a few jokes about how the audience had probably perceived them as a couple, or at the very least fucking on the side, and hey, it’s not like that didn’t happen sometimes between musicians on the road, it probably wouldn’t surprise anybody

_I’m high, but I try, try, try (oh my)_

if they did. And just like that, the air had been sucked from the room, and they had stared at each other for a minute, bleary-eyed and sweating and with the ghosts of the club’s inferior sound system still vibrating their ear drums, and they had wondered, out loud, to each other, if it would really be all that crazy

_Let’s spend the night together_

to just get it out of their systems, let off the tension and see what it would be like. Just once.

_Now I need you more than ever  
Let’s spend the night together now_

_I feel so strong that I can’t disguise (oh my)_

Jon made the first move. 

Still wound up, bouncing on the balls of his feet like a boxer warming up for a fight, he paused just long enough to press his body against Richie’s. Just long enough to go in for a kiss that tasted of smoke and hormones

Richie hadn’t expecting kissing. Not on the mouth

_Let’s spend the night together  
But I just can’t apologize (oh no)  
Let’s spend the night together_

“What do you want to do?” Richie asked, his voice shaking so hard he might have been ashamed of it, if not for the distraction of Jon’s hard-on crushed against his thigh. 

The man’s neck was damp with sweat, as were the edges of his face, and tiny curls of his hair stuck to the moisture. “I don’t know,” he said, pulling the mass of his hair back from his shoulders and attempting to shake it free. “What do people do?”

_Don’t hang me up and let me down (don’t let me down)  
We could have fun just groovin’ around, around and ‘round  
And ooo my, my_

Homing in to the glistening length of neck beneath Jon’s ear, Richie leaned into it, pressed his face into it, breathing in the musty smell of his sweat, touching his tongue to it. Eliciting a sudden gasp of surprise or excitement from the man that hardened Richie’s dick instantaneously.

_Let’s spend the night together  
Now I need you more than ever  
Let’s spend the night together_

He pushed his fingers up into the knots of hair at the back of Jon’s head, and used the other hand to fight with buttons on the front of the man’s jeans. The gasp again, like his skin was on fire, as Richie reached inside his pants, scraping his fingertips through the wet tangles of pubic hair there until Jon was trying to fuck his hand between their bodies-- 

_You know I’m smiling baby  
You need some guiding baby_

“You’re killing me,” Jon panted, and grabbed fistfuls of Richie’s shirt, pulling him to the floor.

Richie landed on his back, barely registering what was happening, before Jon was straddled across his thighs, unfastening his pants, releasing his cock. 

And then the magical warmth of the man’s mouth…

_I’m just deciding baby, now  
I need you more than ever_

Richie lunged forward and flailed a hand in the general direction of Jon’s waistband. On the third or fourth try, he found it and yanked Jon’s lower body sideways.

Found his friend’s cock with his own mouth.

_This doesn’t happen to me every day (oh my)  
Let’s spend the night together  
No excuses offered anyway (oh my)  
Let’s spend the night together  
I’ll satisfy your every need (your every need)  
And now I know you will satisfy me  
Oh my, my, my, my, my_

Jon’s come was bitter from a solid diet of beer and Richie drank every bit of it. It tasted good, like his sweat, and in a flash of understanding, Richie knew what they were doing was neither an arrangement, exactly, nor a one-off. 

Fuck.

_Now I need you more than ever_

**END**


End file.
